Story:Starship Calisto/If the Stars Should Appear/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Calisto is next to the large craft. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Viewer shows the bio-ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: What kind of ship is this? Sito shakes her head. LTJG. SITO: Our sensors can't penetrate the hull but analysis of the hull indicate that the ship is approximately two thousand years old. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson are both amazed by that. CMDR. BRANSON: Incredible a ship that's been in space for centuries it must be a generational vessel. Taylor walks to the helm. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara what's its course? She checks the helm station for the ships course. ENS. CARLSON (Shocked): Uh Captain if it maintains its current course it will collide with star J-2837 in six months. Both Taylor and Branson are worried. CAPT. TAYLOR: Someone has to warn them Sito T'Lar your with me, Doctor Carlson report to the transporter room. Branson walks over to her. CMDR. BRANSON: Marcia are you forgetting the Away Team guidelines? Taylor looks at him. CAPT. TAYLOR: I understand that but I am the only one who has studied these kind of ships you've got the bridge. She leaves the bridge as Commander Branson goes to the Captain's chair. CUT TO: INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM II Captain Taylor, Lieutenant Sito, Lieutenant Commander T'Lar, and Doctor Carlson enters the transporter room and step onto the pad. CAPT. TAYLOR: Phasers on stun energize chief. The transporter chief inputs command into the console and activates the transporter beams. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Four transport beams appear and materialized the Away Team. CAPT. TAYLOR (Amazed): WHOA! this place is amazing. Lieutenant Commander T'Lar has her tricorder out and chimed in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Its large on the inside then the outside, its a bio-sphere Captain. Taylor tapped her combadge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Taylor to Calisto. Nothing she taps it again. CAPT. TAYLOR: Calisto '' respond, Commander Branson do you read me what the hell is wrong T'Lar? T'Lar scans the place. LTCMDR. T'LAR: This vessel's hull is blocking our coms. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn it well we better make contact then T'Lar, Steven take Starboard me and Sito will take the port we meet back here at 1400 hours let's move out. They split up. '''EXT-SPACE' Calisto ''is next to the bio-ship. '''INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT)' Branson is sitting in the Captain's chair. CMDR. BRANSON: Anything? Ensign Carlson turns to him. ENS. CARLSON: No sir it seems that the hull is blocking our signal. Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: I am working on it right now it will be about an hour or two sir. Then Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Sir we're picking up a distress call from the USS Druyan. Branson nods and Mason brings it up over the speakers. DRUYAN CAPTAIN (Com voice): Repeat to any Federation vessels in range, we're under attack by a Romulan Warbird we've taken heavy casual.... Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Commander I've just did a background check of the Druyan she's a colony transport they might have women and children onboard. Branson thinks. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): Kara set a course for the Druyan's position, Steph launch a com buoy if the Away Team contacts us they'll know where we're going. Commander Branson sits in the Captain's chair as both Williams and Carlson are complying with their orders. EXT-SPACE Calisto launches the buoy and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp, as the buoy beeps as it moves into position next to the bio-ship. (END OF ACT ONE, FADE OUT)